Mistakes
by TheSilencer xD
Summary: Emily's past actions may affect her current relationship with JJ. Can she win her girl back before JJ moves on? Repost of last chapter because I fixed a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Criminal Minds. *sniffle*  
A/N: My 1st Fanfic! I didn't realize this chapter was so short but I'll be sure to make the other chapters longer. **

Emily Prentiss awoke to movement beside her as she groaned. A delicious ache between her legs made her smile and when she opened her eyes, the baby blue eyes starring at her made her smile even more.

"How long have you been watching me?" Emily said, stretching her body as memorable positions popped into her mind of the night before.

"About an hour, other females have nothing on your beauty." JJ replied as she cuddled closer to Emily.

Emily laughed. "As beautiful as that sounds Jay, you really need to stop with the cheesy lines."

Thoughts of their first night as a couple invaded played in her head._  
Hips collided, arms wrapped around waists as Em and JJ danced together, love evident on their faces as they continued to sway to the beat.  
The party, technical savvy Penelope Garcia threw for Derek Morgan, her own personal Chocolate God, led the two BAU agents to admit their feelings for each other and that night, their relationship was consummated. That was three months ago. _

"I can't and you love my lines anyway, so hush." JJ said as she brought Emily back to reality.

JJ started to trail sweet kisses down Emily's neck only to whimper when the object of her affection slipped out of the bed. Emily's bladder couldn't hold through another two hour tryst as she ran to the bathroom, yelling a quick "Sorry babe" over her shoulders. Just as JJ relaxed further into Emily's queen size bed, eyes capturing the personal space she was invading at the moment, Emily's phone began to ring..

Curious, JJ picked up her lover's phone as a text message lighted the screen's feature.

"_I was thinking about us and the night we made love. I really miss you, talk to me.-Jordan"_

_What the fuck? _JJ thought_._

Jealousy and anger formed to create a very pissed off Jennifer Jareau as she hopped off the bed as if it were on fire and quickly gathered her clothes. Tears invaded her most needed sense as she struggled to straighten out her disheveled attire.

Emily's happy mood swiftly shifted as she heard sniffling and rapid movements coming from her bedroom.

"Baby, what's wrong." Em asked as she placed a hand on JJ's shoulder.

An apparent flinch from her soul mate caused her to frown slightly. "Jennifer, talk to me."

JJ turned a disgusted look in Emily's direction, threw Emily's phone to it's owner and angrily exclaimed "Fuck you Emily, I can't believe you would play me like that, I thought you were different. JJ spat "I guess not, leave me the fuck alone Emily."

Shocked, Emily watched as the blond agent walked out of her bedroom and probably, her life. Five minutes later, after being rooted in one spot, Emily looked at her phone as the highly suggestive text message stared her in the face. Jordan was the farthest thing from her thoughts, she was nothing like JJ, but great company when she was feeling neglected before she and JJ even got together.

JJ was now the center of her universe, the reason she went to work in the morning and the love of her life. Now, her perfect future could be jeopardized as a number of memories flooded through her mind of the time she couldn't keep her hands off of the beautiful women she encountered. Those women were only a distraction from the one woman she thought she couldn't have. _JJ._

_Damn, how will I explain this to Jen_. Emily thought as she fell on the bed, hands clutching her head as her tears finally fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Jordan is the same character who replaced JJ during her maternity leave.  
**A/N:** I wanted to upload this chapter before I went to sleep. I tried my best to make it longer. Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted this story. xD.

As soon as JJ got into her car, she lost control. Unable to stop the dam of tears marking her face, JJ didn't even bother to wipe them. After a few minutes of crying, a broken-hearted JJ pulled out of Emily's driveway.

Instead of driving home, she went to see her son who was staying at her parent's home. Henry was the one person who could put a smile on her face and ease the pain in her heart. Only 3 years old, the blond boy had everyone he can in contact with wrapped around his fingers, especially Emily. Those two had a bond JJ couldn't quite figure out yet.

_Emily, Damn you! Why would you do this to me? _JJ was certain her life with the brunette was happy and satisfying, Emily had no problems with taking care of Henry as if he were her own and she treated JJ with such love that JJ was sure they would be together forever.

JJ and Emily hit it off as soon as they met six years ago, quickly becoming best friends and inseparable. Hanging out after work hours, talking on the phone during late nights when they couldn't sleep and those events eventually built up to a love neither one thought they would be a part of. The almost always professional Emily Prentiss got hammered one night at a bar and told the blond _one of these pretty waitresses would be serving my tonight. _Emily quickly sobered up when she saw the shocked look on JJ's face and apologized. The blue eyed agent laughed it off and said _your sexuality is a part of you and that's fine with me._ The agents left that topic alone and continued to drink. Even after JJ met Will, her tight knit friendship with Emily didn't waver and after Henry, Emily's heart was captured by the boy who was a spitting image of his mother.

About a year ago, her relationship between Will deteriorated to two people just living in the same home. No emotion between them, barely a glance in the other person's direction and JJ had had enough. Her feelings for Will were gone, one day she felt as though their relationship could flourish and then the next she despised the man even talking to her. The one person she wanted was the person she felt she couldn't have. _Emily_.

JJ's trip down memory lane ended as she parked her car in front of her parent's home, only two blocks away from her own. After opening the door she called out "Mom, Dad, you home?"

All of a sudden a head full of blond hair and fast legs ran towards her and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! I missed you." Henry nuzzled JJ's neck as he talked.

"I missed you too buddy. How was your day?"

"FUN! Grandma and Pa took me to park and I saw a dog. Can I have a puppy?" The little boy said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. JJ smiled as she imagined her son in the park.

"Are you tired yet, Henry?"It was nearing midnight and JJ had decided to stay with her parents for the night. She needed the comfort.

"Yes but I wanna see Em so she can tuck me in."

The media liaison was at a loss for words as she stuttered a pitiful excuse that led her son back to his room with tears in his eyes. Sighing, JJ was on her way to follow him when her mother stood up and caught her attention.

"Jen, come over here, your father will talk to Henry." Ms. Jareau stated, after she heard the tearful response coming from her daughter, her husband gave her a nod and headed to see his grandson after giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

JJ walked towards her mother and gave her a hug. With tears in her eyes, she said "Emily cheated on me."

An incredulous look appeared on her mother's face. _Emily? Emily Prentiss?_

"Are you sure honey?" Ms. Jareau lead her daughter to the couch.

"Yes, I read a text message on her phone. How can she do this to me mom? I thought I was enough, I thought we were happy." As JJ cried, her mother held her and tried to understand what was going on with her future daughter in law.

JJ eventually cried herself to sleep as her mother covered her in a blanket and kissed her goodnight. Ms. Jareau made a note to herself to call Emily in the morning and get to the bottom of what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily was thinking of ways to explain her past promiscuous lifestyle to her lover.

Emily paced around her house, angrily muttering words of hate towards Jordan. _What the hell is wrong with her? Me cutting off all communication with her isn't enough huh? She has to find a way into my heart. _

After an hour of ranting to herself, Emily simply laid down on her bed and after tossing and turning for what felt like hours, she looked at her clock and the red numbers screamed 4:55am. Her final thoughts before she drifted off to sleep were _Why should the text even matter? Jordan was in my life when JJ was too caught up in Will's charm to even think about being with me. JJ should understand my love her and know that I will never hurt her.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all who alerted and reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for the wait, hope this is worth it...xd.  
**

"Did you know a Cubone wears the skull of it's dead mother." Spencer Reid said, his voice laced with enthusiasm.  
The boy genius of the BAU group was known for his random facts and spot on statistics, though his information tended to fall on deaf ears.

"Wow, you like Pokémon too!" I'm so surprised." Morgan said with little interest.

The BAU workplace was dull this morning, with no immediate cases needing attention, the horrible task of paperwork was at hand.

"The fact that you knew what I was referring to indicates that you were probably an avid Pokémon fan when you were young."

Morgan's eyes squeezed shut as close as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Reid threw his dark skinned colleague a knowing smirk.

"Well, now that I won that argument, I'll finish telling you my profile on that particular Pokémon."

Just then, the redhead Miracle Worker known as Penelope Garcia graced the two agents with her presence. "Sorry to interrupt such exciting male bonding but I was getting bored in that room by myself."

Morgan laughed. "Well, if you invited me in there, I'm sure I could've gotten you interested in something."

"If it was your luscious body, clad only in boxers, whip cream in hand, bending—"

"Okay, that's enough. My virgin ears aren't ready to hear such statements, I'm getting coffee." Spencer said as he ran out to pour the needed beverage.

Morgan frowned. "God, I hope that kid has gotten laid at one point in his life."

"Hmmm. Maybe we should play cupid again. It worked for Emily and JJ. Speaking of which, were are those two?"

"I'm not sure. JJ's office has been close all morning but Em should be in soon." There were times when the brunette would get in later than usual and she would normally arrive with JJ.

"Are you guys done destroying my innocence?" Reid asked.

However, Reid's question was cut short when a very solemn looking Emily Prentiss walked to her desk.

"Good Morning you guys." Emily stated, her tone of voice hinting to the agents that she had been crying recently.

"Hey Em." Spencer said, deciding not to questions.

Morgan glanced at Emily and gave her a nod, an action that meant he'll listen when they had time. He learned from a misunderstanding with Garcia that women just wanted to be heard, he took heed to that piece of info Em gave him in the past.

"Hey Princess. Are you okay? Where's JJ?" Garcia asked with concern for the woman she had grown to love.

Emily's flinch to her lover's name gave away the shocking realization as the three other BAU experts looked towards JJ's office. The door to Jennifer Jareau's office remained closed, darkness alluding to the assumption that the blue eyed agent didn't come into work yet.

_They're fighting _was the thought that ran through their minds but they feigned ignorance.

* * *

Throughout the day Emily worked on paperwork with well hidden bags under her eyes which indicated her lack of sleep. Before Garcia left to go back to her safe haven, she told Em that finding love wasn't easy and not to give up on something so beautiful.

The BAU team was unsure as to whether or not JJ was coming in that day but little did they know, the blond agent was sitting in the dark, contemplating if she should be the first to give in and talk to Emily. Emily was known for her stubborn streak and JJ just wanted to know where she stood in the brunette's life.

_After waking up around 5:30, JJ chose to go into work early as to avoid conversing with anyone. She kissed Henry on the forehead and scribbled a note to her parents before she walked out of the door. Upon arriving to work she notice that Hotch was already in his office, after avoiding his questioning gaze she just walked into her office and close the door. Soon, she realized that she couldn't focus on work because she was desperate to figure out what was wrong with her relationship with Emily._

* * *

A phone call brought Emily out of her working mode and as she looked at the Caller ID, she was a bit surprised to see JJ's mother calling. Her heart clenched as she panicked. _What if something was wrong with JJ or Henry?  
_

"Good Morning Mrs. Jaraeu, is something wrong with Jay. Is Henry okay?" Em rushed.

"Calm down Emily. Henry is doing great but it seems as though my daughter is having some personal issues. Do you know anything about that? Mrs. Jareau asked, pleased that Emily asked about their well being first which showed that she still cared. However, she was worried by the fact that she didn't know where JJ was at the moment.

Emily sighed. She knew where this was going. "I know JJ probably told you about the text but it was from someone in my past who means nothing compared to how I feel about Jennifer. I'm going to make things right again, don't worry ma'am."

Relieved, Mrs. Jareau said "I hope you do Emily, she really loves you. Are you sure my daughter isn't at work now? She left a note saying she was coming into work early."

Just then Emily glanced up at JJ's office and saw Hotch standing in front of the door, a few seconds later he walked away but turned his head to look pointedly at Emily before entering his office once again.

_Shit. She's been here the whole time.  
_

"No worries, I know where she is Mrs. Jareau. I'm going to talk to her now.

After ending the call, the brunette thought about the conversation, Garcia's last words and most importantly, her love for JJ as she made her way to JJ's office

Nervously, Emily Prentiss, the women who compartmentalized better than most people in the FBI stood in front of her girlfriend's office door, unable to shake the fear of not being able to get through to JJ and losing her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is probably a spoiler to the episode "100". You may overlook it though. Thank to all who waited. xD. **

As Emily stood outside of her girlfriends' office door, she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

_What if JJ doesn't believe me? What is she finds me repulsive by what I tell her? Why am I going around in circles over this? _

Emily raised her fist to the door, poised to knock, desperate for the courage to actually knock. After a few seconds she put her hand down and placed it in her pocket, backed away from the door and proceeded to lean her back against the railing.

_Should I have a speech planned? Or should I just get on my knees and beg for forgiveness? _

As a million and one questions ran through her mind, Emily couldn't help but be scared, then she looked towards Hotch's office. The man with resigned facial features, the man who never smiles, the man who's marriage collapsed because of his love for the job, the man who is left with a son to raise on his own.

Emily came to the realization that she didn't want JJ to stop flashing that beautiful smile made just for her. She didn't want their relationship to end over a misunderstanding and she definitely wanted to be around to help JJ raise Henry.

To lose sleep over this agreement, to wallow in "What-if's" would only lead to the destruction of their team and that, Emily could not be responsible for. She knew that JJ was happy when she was with Emily, her eyes glimmered a bright blue as if the ocean was speaking to Emily. JJ was carefree, thoughts of case files never crossed her mind as Emily effortlessly brought her attention to the beautiful things in life.

With a new found sense of confidence she knocked on the blonds' door softly.

JJ looked up, curious as to who would be at the door. It could only be Hotch because he had seen her walk in that morning. She wondered if he would want to talk to her about why she had locked herself up in her office. That wasn't something she wanted to talk about, not yet, not until she spoke with Emily first.

Eventually, she managed a weak, "Come in."

Emily heard the blonds' voice and instantly knew that she had been crying. The profiler opened the door and quickly shut it, not giving JJ the chance to object.

JJ tensed when she saw the brunette with an apologetic look on her face. The blond felt unprepared, as a media liaison, she was normally at ease during conversations of any kind but actually seeing Emily cause her heart to beat faster and memories of good times played in her mind.

_I love her. _Was all JJ thought as she felt a lone tear slide down her cheek, her hands lay still on her lap as she stares the brunette down, not bothering to wipe her face.

Emily ached to wipe the tear on JJ's face but didn't know whether or not she should risk invading the blonds' personal space. "Baby. " JJ flinched. _Shit._ Emily thought._ This isn't the right path to forgiveness, get it together Prentiss. _

"JJ, I know what you're thinking but you have to believe me-"

JJ interrupted. "How the fuck do you know what I'm thinking? I thought I could actually talk to you about this but every time I think about that text message, I get even more pissed off."

The Prentiss confidence Emily once had was long gone as ice started to fill her veins. _Why won't she listen to me? It's obvious that she doesn't trust me? Why did I even bother? _

"You know what?" Emily started. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. Why were you looking at my phone in the first place, it's none of your damn business who texts me and what they say."

It was clear to Emily that that was the wrong thing to say and she was further in her attempt to get JJ back than she was before. JJ took two swift steps towards Emily which left her directly in front of the brunette. Hurt was evident on her face as her voice trembled.

"Yes, I looked at your phone. Does that even matter? Are you going to explain the text or are we over?

As a profiler, it is imperative to take a look at both sides, to completely understand the victimology and to build a profile on the Unsub. Emily failed to view the situation from JJ's point of view, to simply pick up the cell phone of a significant other and see a provocative text was bound to raise questions. Instead of steering the conversation to "_I need to know that I have some privacy in the relationship."_ Emily opted for the truth.

"Jennifer. Jordan means and will never mean anything to me. When you were on maternity leave…" Emily paused, unsure of how to phrase her next statements and not wanting to accuse the younger agent of anything. Gathering her thoughts, she resumed.

"I felt so alone, I needed my best friend and I knew you had better things to think of but my heart didn't listen. Jordan was there for me at the time, she and a few other women…I didn't think. For once, the professional Emily Prentiss, daughter of an Ambassador didn't fucking think!

I'm so sorry because my past indiscretions are hindering our relationship but I just need to know that you believe me when I tell you that I haven't cheated on you since we've been together."

Emily finally exhaled, the weight on her shoulders were lifted as the information was out. Her shoulders slumped and she avoided contact, finding interest with the shoes she decided to put on this morning.

_What made me buy these again? Oh yeah, JJ thought they made me look sexy. Funny how my thoughts always comes back to the goddess in front of me. My life revolves around her._  
The older agent decided that her wandering thoughts could wait later as she had yet to hear from JJ.

The blond was in shock. _She missed me while I was pregnant. She slept with…_JJ couldn't finish that train of thought because thinking of Emily with anyone but herself made her sick._  
How can I be angry with her? Her dark hair, the off centered belt, her charming ways, her brown eyes which convey so much and her heart which is currently in my hands. How can I live without her?_

JJ sighed. "I'm sorry Emily, for running out of your house that night. I just-I was so angry but I should've listened to you or at least remembered that this love we have is real. After reading what she sent you, I saw red and the tears wouldn't stop." Just then Emily heard a strangled gasp from JJ as she tried to stop the tears.

Emily's arms were surrounding JJ in no time. As she held the blond for what felt like hours but in reality was only a minute or two.  
JJ wiped her eyes and threw a sheepish look towards Emily.

"I feel so stupid. I trust you implicitly; I would never doubt what we have."

Emily smiled with relief. Glad the blond still felt that their relationship was worth saving. "It's okay baby. To be honest I have no idea what made her text me and I don't care. She's out of my life. I'm not leaving you, so don't worry. I will always love you. Our family is all I care about."

* * *

This scare was a reminder to both Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss that relationships are built on faith, trust and with the occasional argument, nothing can stop a love as strong as theirs.

**A/N: I was thinking of ending it here but thought against it. The next chapter will be set a month or two later. xD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know this chapter is short and I know Christmas isn't near but it fit...I think. The next chapter will be the last.  
Oh and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.  
**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! xD.**

_Two Months Later_

As the snow fell outside, creating a blistering cold unlike no other, the leaves on trees were covered with white snowflakes. The windows were decorated with the usual lights used for the upcoming holiday. On the lawn, there was a lone reindeer, his red nose blinking like police sirens. The owner of the house told her partner that there was a shortage in the wiring but her fiancée thought it was a beautiful addition. On the door of a lovely home in Virginia, a green wreath with a red ribbon blended with the reddish-brown painted door. Finally, on the stoop, was a plate full of home made brownies on top of the black and brown "Welcome Home" mat.

The person outside of the Jareau household pressed the doorbell and then whisked away and hid behind the snow covered trees.

Inside the beautifully decorate home, Emily Prentiss sat on the living room floor, content in the home she moved into recently. In a discussion with JJ, her future wife, the conclusion that her condo was more of a bachelor's pad then a place to raise children in.

The argument two months ago had cemented the relationship in Emily's eyes, after taking JJ home that day, she called Ms. Jareau and asked if Henry could spend the night for one more day, the grandmother couldn't have been any happier. Once inside JJ's home, Emily made love to the blond with such passion that she was sure JJ never felt sexually satisfied. At times, it was hard to keep up with the young blond in the bedroom but Emily was happy for the exercise. That night Emily proposed to JJ and she got the answer she was hoping for. No rings were needed, only the truthful confessions of love.

"Just sit and watch Henry babe, I'll get it!" JJ yelled from her bedroom.

Emily did just that as she watched the three year old stare at all of his presents, trying to decide which one he should open at midnight, which was only 10 minutes away.

JJ ran downstairs, anxious to see who was at the door. By the time she did, the sight of her neighbors oddly decorated home greets her. With a frown, she steps back to close the door but when she did, her eyes traveled down to the square brownies in saran wrap with a note attached to it.

Puzzled, JJ picks up the delicious looking dessert and kicks the door closed.

"Hey babe, I think Garcia left us these."

Emily stands, ready to see what the crazed object the Oracle and Queen of Knowledge has left them but she stops short when a familiar smell and nicely wrapped brownies awaits her.  
JJ notices the sudden drain of color from the brunette's face as she looks back and forth from the brownies to her future wife.

"These aren't from Garcia are they?" JJ asks.

Emily shakes her head slowly. Panic grips JJ while rapid thoughts fly through her mind of all the Unsubs who could be after her family._  
Did they poison this? _

JJ finally opens the note and as she reads it, a lightheaded feeling overcomes her.

_Merry Christmas honey, it was great seeing you! XoXo .-Jordan._

Emily's voice breaks through the fog of her thoughts to confirm her fears and says "Jordan always made me those brownies."…

* * *

**I Love Brownies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so maybe this won't be the last chapter. Lol. There's more drama to come. Thanks to all who alerted, read the story or reviewed. I'm open to any suggestions for the direction of this story. xD.**

JJ always found it hard to trust people. Those thoughts stemmed from the broken heart she suffered from at such a young age.

Heartbreak can change someone's perspective, shed light on reality and dim that same light of a better future. A young Jennifer Jareau of only 17 years old was known to have it all. Parents who loved her, siblings she could talk to and a boyfriend who was in love with her and vice versa. Or so she thought.

Jennifer learned that actions spoke not only louder but clearer than words as she caught the so called love of her life, Jake, kissing the small town slut behind the neighborhood shack. She was on her way to meet up with her soccer teammates to discuss strategies for the next game. For some reason she can't explain to this day, she decided to take a different path to the restaurant. Going through the back door was a rarity for Jennifer but she's a believer of everything happening for a reason, so it was fate that she found out that her boyfriend was a liar and not worth her time.

After a slap to the face and a threat to the whore he was with, Jennifer finished the day off right. Not cluing anyone to the disaster going on in her mind, she hung out with her friends and got good-night's sleep.

However, the next day she woke up crying, cursing herself, wondering how could she be so stupid and not notice that he didn't care about her. After months of turmoil, she realized that she couldn't avoid the situation forever. With the help of her friends and family, Jennifer finally got herself together and she was able to face Jake without trying to kill him.

She vowed to never give her heart to someone who didn't deserve it. With past lovers, the relationship never went further than three months and for that she was grateful. With Will, she trusted him because she knew he had her best intentions at heart but she couldn't reciprocate the feeling. He was more emotionally involved than she and when her thoughts roamed to Emily more often than it should have, she was drawn to the brunette and wondered if she had finally met her soul mate.

With Emily, the trust had always been between them, JJ trusted Em with her life in the field and eventually with her heart. Which is why, after reading the highly incriminating note, because she trusted Emily, saw her future with the older woman, she decided to hear her out and not run away and shut down like she did before.

Before JJ could say anything, Emily rushed outside, checking behind every tree, circling the house to see if Jordan was still around but there was no sight of her. Taking a slow stroll back to her home, Emily thought of what she could do to get Jordan out of her life.

Back inside the house, Emily said "I think she left, she's a freaking police officer, not an idiot."

JJ cleared her throat, standing in her kitchen and facing her future wife. "Emily, if you can explain this and be honest with me than we'll be okay but and so help me God if you did something stupid, I will not forgive you."

Walking over to the table, the brunette picked up the note. Shock ran through Emily's body as she struggled to breath._  
That crazy bitch came to my house. She's more psychotic than I thought._

"I didn't sleep with her nor did I touch her. She just kept texting me and I told her to leave me alone but…"

Emily ran her hand through her hair, unsure if she'll be sleeping on the comfy bed cuddled next to her beautiful fiancee, on the couch or sleeping on the snow filled sidewalk after explaining herself. When severely pissed off, the blond could go to extremes.

"She asked to meet with me and if she talked to me in person, then she wouldn't bother me anymore."

The connection was made in JJ's mind. Last Saturday, Emily told her that she had to handle something before their date that day. "Where did you guys meet?"

"Some mom and pop restaurant near the Capitol. We talked then I left."

JJ narrowed her eyes. "Okay. She said she missed me, that what we had together was special and you couldn't give me what I wanted. I told her to stay the hell away from me and I left after about five minutes. Not once did she say she would stop by or anything like that. I think she could be a problem if we don't do anything about her."

The image of Jordan's dead body flashed through JJ's mind. She was the best shooter on the team.  
"Oh that's okay. I'll give her a little visit tomorrow and we'll work everything out. Don't worry babe."

Before she walked passed Emily, JJ held the back of the brunette's head and guided her lips to hers. Emily immediately sought entrance into the blonds' mouth and it was granted. Tongues battled for dominance as Emily held onto JJ's hips, JJ's other hand pulled Emily's body close to hers. Just as the Emily went to trail her lips to JJ's neck…

"Mommy, Auntie Em! I know what toy I want to open! Come here!"

JJ grinned as she pulled away from Emily, walking into the living room as she switched her hips and gave a sexy glance back at Emily to show her exactly what she wanted.

Emily groaned._ Geez, she's going to be the death of me._

* * *

As the night went on, all thoughts about Jordan and the potential problem was forgotten. The brownies and the note was placed into the trashcan outside. The wrapping paper, plastic and cardboard remained on the floor from Henry's adventure to get his Bumblebee Transformers action figure.

In the Jareau-Prentiss home, Henry slept with a smile on his face, thinking of waking up in the morning.  
Emily and JJ cuddled together in post-coital bliss, both anxious to wake up in the morning and exchange gifts with their family and the team.

No one in the house was aware of the female unlocking the back door, closing the door softly and walking upstairs to Henry's room...

* * *

**I know! I hate cliffhanger's too! Gaaah. =). If KagomeXHinataLUVA brings me an Oreo McFlurry then maybe I'll update tonight. Lmaoo. If not, the next chapter should be up by Wednesday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is based on the Michael Jackson song "Threatened", if you haven't heard it, you should. Thanks for the support. The alerts, hits and reviews make me happy. xD. Enjoy. **

Some may think fear is just a concept of the mind, an intangible emotion that controls the brain. Nightmares are a form of psychological terror, giving suppressed thoughts a way out.

There has to be a trigger, one horrible experience that has marred the fantasy land your dreams normally drift to. To be alone with fear, to be in the presence of what causes your eyes to dart around, your body tingle as the tension around you thickens can cause a breakdown.

Now that the brain is held captive by fear, whenever in the presence of their phobia, people tend to react violently.  
Anxious to get out of their current condition and into a safe state of mind, people tend to go to extremes when fear has a strong grip on them.

When fear becomes your new best friend, it becomes obvious that angst is now your reality. Fear becomes the inception of your thought process as you realize as your purpose before leaving Earth is eerily coming true. Waking up in cold sweats become the norm, lingering thoughts becomes your only reason to live as you try, by all means to rid yourself of being afraid of whatever it is that's hindering you from happiness.

A lone figure stands by the room of three year old Henry; her current mental state has her waging war with herself as she peers into the room with its door wipe opened.

One side is telling her that this has to happen, standing around and waiting for the woman of her dreams isn't working. _Ruin the family!_

The other, however is the more persuasive. You're an officer of the law! This isn't how you obtain happiness. Hurting him will not bring Emily to you and what will happen if you get caught? It's Christmas, don't be so stupid. _Go back home._

_NO!_ She thought. Her home was only a constant reminder that she was alone_.  
Alone. Loneliness. Isolation. Desolate. _

All those words just made going home that much harder as she gripped the knife that was in her pocket that much harder.  
Scared that her life wouldn't give her the family she yearns for daily, a tear drop passes a caramel colored chin.

Jordan found out Emily was happily dating JJ when, one night, she watched as JJ kissed her goodnight on her front steps. From her car, it seemed as though the brunette was happy.  
The only problem was, Emily was happy with the wrong person. Jordan had been ready, poised to tell her how she felt when she came to the heartbreaking realization that the gorgeous woman was taken.

From that day on, fear has grappled her into a submissive position, being alone in life was not what she wanted. She would make sure that didn't happen to her.

Taking a step into the threshold of the kids' room, Jordan begins looking around, taking in the scent and profiling, just as she learned from watching the BAU team. _Emily._

Anger sweeps past Jordan as walks into the room further. Noticing a rocking chair near the bed, Jordan walks towards it and sits down.

Henry is a beautiful child, blond hair like his mother, skin the same color of his mother's also.  
Jordan reaches out to the boy, telling herself that she would only run a hand through his hair.

The sudden movement of Henry turning his hand away from Jordan's direction shocks the women into a frigid position._  
Children no longer want to be around me. What kind of mother would I be?_

Her fear was now mixed with panic as she finally thought about what would happen if the two women were to wake up.  
Glancing at her watch, she notices how time flies. It was 5:30 and children had a knack for waking up really early on Christmas.

After much debate she realizes that hurting the child will do nothing but tear her and her soon to be lover further apart. However, getting rid of JJ will cripple Emily and hopefully have her crawling back for the attention the blond couldn't give her before.

Adrenaline pumps in her veins as she smiles a wickedly cynical smile, a plan unfolding in front of her eyes as her heart rate slows.  
Maybe she wouldn't be alone forever after all. When Emily was distraught she was capable of anything and running back to Jordan would be one of them.

With a satisfied smirk, Jordan decides to leave to Jareau-Prentiss family alone…for now. Staying inside this house will only increase her chance of getting caught and that was unacceptable. So Agent Todd got up from the comfortable chair and headed downstairs.

_It's Christmas. Why not give them all the present of appreciating life? _

On the trek back downstairs, the light skinned Counter-Terrorism expert took in her surroundings, memorizing every picture, piece of furniture and its placement, looking around the living room, she already has a template of what her house with Emily would be like.

On her way towards the front door what she didn't expect was a familiar convertible to be parked outside the home.

_Shit. It's Penelope._

Jordan rushes to the backdoor, closes the door as gently as possible and takes off running to her car, two blocks away.

* * *

For Penelope Garcia, it was a happy day. It was Christmas and Garcia couldn't wait to spend time with her family as she drove to her best friend's house, albeit very early but wanting to be there when her beloved Godson woke up running around and ready to open his presents.

For the chipper Garcia, she had been awake for about four hours and tons had happened in that time.

_The Oracle of all knowledge had taken a nap earlier and when she awoke around 1 am on Christmas morning she checked her phone and listened to the voice message JJ had left her._  
"_Hey sis, it's me Jay. We have a problem…a freaking huge one Pen. Jordan won't leave Emil alone and she had the audacity to drop by the house and leave brownies at the door. I'm not sure if just talking to this woman will do, after Christmas we have to do some serious plotting. I'll see you tomorrow though. Merry Christmas Eve!"_

_Then the automated person indicated that the message was over. _

_Anger, a rare emotion with Garcia, surged through her as thousands of ideas ran through her mind. All of which had Agent Todd dying some mysterious death or disappearing off the face of the Earth. _

_Penelope Garcia was capable of anything. _

_After an hour of devising her own plan, she took a shower and headed for the former BAU agents' home.  
Penelope opened the locked front door with ease as she walked into the home of Jordan Todd. _

_It reeked of depression. It was a house, not a home and Penelope was beginning to see what Jordan's problem was. _

_Since her car wasn't parked in front of her own, Garcia assumed she wasn't in and proceeded to do some snooping around of her own. _

_In an empty room, Garcia found an obsessed woman's safe haven. Thousands of pictures with Emily were strewn on the floor. The pictures either contained Emily and Jordan or just Emily with the faces of other people cutout._

_Garcia knew without question what she needed to do, with her skills and a quick phone call in the morning, everything would be back to normal._

_As she left the dreadful house, she also left a present for Agent Todd, right on the last step in front of her door._

Now as she laid out all of her gifts under the tree she helped put up, Garcia was ready for the festivities the day had in store!

* * *

After parking her car, Jordan tried to catch her breath. Running to her car and rushing back home left her severely tired. After recuperating, she started walking to her house.

An envelope lay dormant near her front door and as she opens it and read's its contents.  
Shock and panic returns.

* * *

A picture of the BAU team along with Henry was in the envelope and on the back it read "You will never have a family like ours. You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us. Game on Bitch. Merry Christmas!"

**A/N: Hope this lived up to your expectations. xD! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. After crying my eyes out after watching JJ's last episode, I decided to write a happy chapter. xD. Thanks to all who've been reading, altering and reviewing. **

"MOMMY. AUNT EM! WAKE UP!" Henry yelled as he ran into his mother's room, jumping onto the bed, his full intent on rousing the two people sleeping awake so he can open his presents.

Garcia decided to get a little nap in and she received two hours of sleep before Henry's voice woke up the whole neighborhood.  
Taking a few moments to stretch and wipe her eyes, Garcia smiled as she took one last look at the Christmas tree and all of the gifts below it before heading upstairs to surprise her godson.

_When are they going to tell that kid about their relationship?_ Garcia thought as she heard Henry call Emily "Auntie" once again.

Emily and JJ didn't know how Henry would react or if he would even understand, so they wanted to wait until the right moment. He's only three. And Emily didn't mind him calling her Auntie, as long as he loved her as much as she loved him. Luckily for her, the love was evident every time he thought about Emily or looked in her direction.

"I don't think screaming is helping kiddo." Garcia said, leaning on the door frame of JJ's bedroom.

The bright smile that flashed across Henry's face caused Penelope to smile also as she braced herself for the young blond that jumped into her arms.

"I missed you PG, what did you get me for Christmas?" Henry asked, excited about the toys he would get, he made sure to be good this year so he could get all the things he wanted for the upcoming holiday. 54 was the total number of expectations on that list.  
You know how kids are…

Garcia scoffed. "Geez. Can I get a kiss on the check or some info about how my big boy is doing first?"

Lips attacked skin as Henry squealed. "I'm happy." He paused and gave Penelope the sweetest smile a three year old could offer. "So what did you get me for Christmas?"

Laughter from the bed caused Garcia to look towards the occupants. Two of the happiest people were lying across from her. Emily and JJ were sitting up in their beds, head leaning against the headboard.

"Funny huh? I give him love and the only thing my Godson wants from me is a Wolverine action figure."

A huge gasp escaped Henry's lips. "SO YOU GOT IT FOR ME? DID YOU? DID YOU PG?

"Uhoh Pen, I think you spoiled your own surprise." Emily said as she slid off the bed, the body that was lying next to her doing the same.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Hush and get downstairs before I tell him what you bought too." As she walked away and headed downstairs, Garcia whispered to Henry, "You get to open my present first then."

Emily and JJ decided to take their shower last night so all they needed to do before watching Henry open his presents was change their clothes.  
Hotch seeing his media liaison and top notch profiler in only oversized t-shirts and boxers was hot but that was a fantasy for another day. Morgan and Rossi would just tease and stare while Reid would stammer nervously, eyes darting everywhere other than at his colleagues.

_No need for all of that today. It's Christmas_, Emily thought and she smiled at the fact.

Wrapping her arms around her fiancée as the young woman brushed her teeth. Emily's eyes grew dark as she remembered the night before._  
What the hell am I going to do about Jordan_?

Seeing the anger rise in the normally cool, calm and collected agent, she turned around and told Emily how the day would go.  
"Baby, forget about her. Today is about our family. This is our first Christmas together and your first one with Henry. Please don't let her ruin your day. JJ stopped, unsure if her next statement would be received properly so she asked in the form of a question.

"I was hoping we can tell Henry about us tonight?"

Emily blinked as shock coursed through her body. _What if he doesn't like the fact that with his mom? What if he cries? What if.._

Emily's pessimistic thoughts were stopped short as JJ kissed her lips. "He loves you Em, just as much as I do. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Emily smiled as confidence in tonight's declaration shone in her eyes. Anxious for nightfall to hit she kissed JJ and got ready.

After Emily brushed her teeth and proceeded to get dressed, JJ doing the same, the couple rushed downstairs to see Henry unwrapping Penelope's gift. Transformers and X-Men wrapping paper collided with each other as Henry screamed. It was indeed a Wolverine action figure.

* * *

During the evening, after all presents were opened, smiles, hugs and "thank you's" were exchanged and pictures were taken, the mood in the Jareau-Prentiss household was happiness.

The scent of food still lingered in the air as the sound of adults talking and two youngsters ramming their new cars together with the accompanying vehicle noises filled the air.

"I'm glad you invited us here JJ, Jack and I needed this." Hotch confided in JJ as they filled more glasses of wine for the team.

"No problem Hotch, Henry loves spending time with you two. Since Will isn't around often, you and the other male team members are like father figures."

Hotch glanced in Henry's direction as admiration filled his eyes. Hotch nodded.  
"When are you going to tell him about your relationship with Prentiss?"

JJ stuttered. "Ummm, huh, what are you talking about?" A strangled laugh passed her lips. "Me and Emily? There's nothing going on between us…."

JJ feigned ignorance because she didn't want her team destroyed, with one of them gone, who knows what will happen?

"JJ, relax. I've seen the looks, the touches, I know what's there. You and Emily both have rings on your necklaces. I am the leader of this team you know, I would say I know everything but that's Penelope's title." Hotch smirked. "Neither of you will lose your job, I'll make sure of it. I'm glad you're happy."

Morgan who was on his way to the kitchen, heard everything said between the boss and the media liaison who was like a sister to him._  
Emily and JJ? Daaaaamnn. They didn't lose their jobs either. Shit, I need to start confessing to Garcia then. _

Making a U-turn he walked until he was next to Emily, who was standing near the window, looking at Henry and Jack playing with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You're one sly chick." Morgan said, wanting Emily to admit to her relationship with the blond woman on their team.

Confused, Emily looked at Morgan. "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had JJ already? You had me and Reid thinking that you would never make your move."

"Whoa. What? You knew I liked JJ? How do you know we're dating? Reid knew too?"

Morgan smiled as he decided to answer each and every question. "Well, I'm pretty sure you heard what I said so I won't repeat that. Yes, I knew you liked JJ because you talked about her 24/7 and stared at her ass as much as you talked about her." Morgan caught Emily's fist as it was heading straight for his arm and then he resumed.

"Apparently Hotch knew about you two already and he isn't transferring either of you and yes, Reid was the one who brought it to my attention. I'm assuming my Baby Girl already knows."

Emily threw him a "What the hell do you think" look as she exhaled slowly.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted…I don't know. We've been dating for awhile but we weren't sure how to tell anyone. Garcia caught us kissing in JJ's office one day. She decided to keep quiet but silently cheered for us on the sidelines. Did Hotch look happy for us?"

"As happy as that guy could look Em. You know how he is." Morgan responded, then with a push to his best friend's shoulder he said, "Treat her right and be happy. Now I know what the ring on the necklace is for."

He smiled as he sat back on the couch next to his favorite person.

As 9 o'clock hit, the team decided to call it a night. Rossi would drive Reid home. Morgan was taking Garcia to his place and Hotch was heading home with Jack.  
As everyone got ready Garcia pulled JJ to the side.

"Don't worry about Jordan. She is no longer a treat. Trust me."

"What did you do?" JJ asked eager to hear the details of her friend's mischief.

"I gave her a dose of what a real family is like. If that doesn't shake her up, then she'll have a mysterious transfer to Ohio to help assist the local police." Garcia smiled as she drew an invisible "S" on her chest.

"Who the hell lives in Ohio?" JJ laughed, relieved that her best friend had a plan for the homewrecker.

"I'm not sure. I know Lebron isn't there anymore." Garcia laughed at her own joke. "We're a family JJ, whenever you need me, call me."

JJ nodded as she went back to Emily's side and said farewell to the most important people in their lives.  
When JJ closed the door, she was startled to find a tears in Henry's eyes. She quickly picked him up.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Henry sniffled. "There's one thing I didn't get for Christmas."

Emily placed a hand on Henry's back. "I thought your list was 54. You got that and more Henry."

Henry looked at his toys, a sad look on his face as he turned to his mother. "Yeah but Santa forgot the most important one. I don't want to call Emily Auntie anymore because she's like a mother to me, so I want to call her mom and I love her and you love her and right now you two are only friends and she's staying here to help with me and stuff but I think you two should be like how you and daddy was."

JJ and Emily looked at each other, happy that the conversation wouldn't be as hard as they thought.

_Today just keeps on getting better and better._

_

* * *

_**A/N: No offense to anyone who lives in Ohio. Or any Cleveland Cavalier fans. Lol. There will be more drama in the next chapter. xD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N #1: Sorry about the delay. I hope everyone is still reading. College is tiring. However, I realized that pictures play a HUGE part in this story. Lol. That's probably significant *shrugs* who knows? xD.**

About two weeks later, New Years had passed and it was time for a new year, a new chapter in life and a new approach. Having Garcia on her back was not Jordan's intention and she couldn't get Emily back with the tech analyst watching her every move.

Obviously taking things slow didn't work for her and a more aggressive method needed to take its place. Jordan needed someone else, another pawn in this chess game to show JJ that Emily's past actions were too much to deal with in their multiple women in her past JJ should start to doubt the fact that Emily is even able to maintain a monogamous relationship and that was what Jordan counted on.

_This is it. One more try. Trying to hurt her is only hurting me. I'll leave her alone after this._

The light flickers off and on as that mantra continues to play in her head, the static of the television can be heard from where she is sitting, in her bathroom. Tears fall down her cheek as she furiously burns each and every picture she had of the brunette, hoping the ignition would spark some effect.

However, nothing happens. It is semi dark in her room, the almost broken light bulb shedding mini flickers of light every few seconds. A cool breeze causes her to shiver and then a smirk forms upon her face as she spots the picture that could finally end the relationship that has caused her so much heart ache.

Back when she and the brunette had been sleeping together, she found herself a remaining fixture at the older agent's condo. This particular night led to the discovery of the photo she now held in her hands after looking through the brunette's one and only photo album.

_A noticeably happy Emily Prentiss had her hands around a pregnant blonde woman and the camera caught the intimate moment of Emily placing a kiss upon the blonde's cheek. Wedding bands were placed on the ring finger of both Emily and the young woman._

Jordan quickly found the advantage she had with the picture.

The most important aspect of the photo was that the woman wasn't JJ and although it was taken years before she was a member of the BAU, Jordan was sure Emily didn't mention her past life to JJ.

It seems like only a few months ago when JJ was still leading Emily on, still had Will as a puppet as she controlled the strings in her Muppet show and a son who was growing up quickly. When Emily would come home to Jordan, not JJ. When Emily would call Jordan every night, asking how her day went, wondering when she would she her again. Thinking back, it seemed as though Emily was getting ready to start a relationship with the counter-terrorist agent but JJ had already woven her spider web and had Emily strung out with her senses. Therefore when JJ was officially single and seeking a warm body to sleep next to, Emily was there.

For that, Jordan would never forgive JJ, she couldn't. Something so special was taken from her before she had the chance to grab it.

But this photo gave her hope. She would send the picture to JJ and open up an aspect of Emily's life she's sure no one knows about. When the shock appears on JJ's face after she hears about Emily's most prized possession, she is sure to break.

After sealing it in the orange envelope that has become her best friend and enemy in a way, she placed the envelope in the mailbox, hoping that envelope would break down the Jareau-Prentiss household.

* * *

It didn't take long before Jordan's next move made its impact. Two weeks after their family moment during Christmas, JJ noticed an envelope on her office desk.  
JJ's mind went straight to Jordan. Should she even bother opening it, knowing that the woman has tried to ruin her relationship for so long, why give her the pleasure?

However, there was something in the back of her mind, forcing her to open the envelope, pushing her to see what Jordan's next move was and JJ relented and picked up the envelope.

After opening the it, JJ stared at the picture staring back at her, mocking the relationship she and Emily had built together and seemingly ending the beautiful journey the two lovers were on. The picture slipped from her hands.

A picture of Emily and a pregnant blond remained in her eyesight as JJ's mind drew up conclusions from everywhere. It didn't matter about the time period in which the photo was taken, JJ was merely wondering about the woman in the photo.

_Emily has never mentioned her. Now that I think about it Emily hasn't talked about any of her past relationships. _

That thought told JJ that she should be worried, that whoever the woman in the picture was, she was important to Emily and they have history and apparently their history was leading to marriage.

The note attached said: _I __have beautiful family photos too JJ, tell Garcia I'm not amused. I'm sure Emily hasn't mentioned this sexy blond to you, has she? -Jordan_

Jennifer was quickly engulfed with panic as she realized that her current fiancée has been keeping a major aspect of her life from her and that picture may be the factor of their breakup.

**

* * *

****A/N #2: If you need a mental image of the blond, think of Alex from Law and Order: SVU. This isn't becoming a crossover though.****  
Let me know if you guys are still reading and I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow.**_** xD.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry. I know I said I'll post this last Thursday and I planned to but that was also my birthday, I didn't know it would be such a depressing birthday. *mumbles*.  
Thanks to all to reviewed, read and alerted! I really appreciate it. xD.  
**

Agent Jareau loved a challenge. She loved trying to solve Sudoku puzzles, Calculus was one of her favorite classes in High School, she concentrated intently enough to go through Ms. Pac Man without the cute little monsters catching her and though soccer was a challenge at first, her talent and athleticism caused her to become one of the best soccer players in her small hometown.

If she thought about it now, so far, her greatest challenge had to be overcoming the expectations her family had for her. She wasn't interested in becoming the housewife who only lived to take care of her children, idle in thoughts and action as her husband did all the work.

After receiving a scholarship to the University of Pittsburgh, she ran and ran fast. Now she was the media liaison for the BAU, she spoke to reporters, consoled families in their time of need. The photos of crime scenes marred the outlook she once had as a child. The world was not perfect, far from it as people mutilated others without remorse or held contempt for the same people who raised them as a child. But Jennifer loved her job because it was a challenge everyday.

However, the challenge of dealing with her lover's past is not something she likes confronting. It seemed as though Emily had a past life that no one knew of, one in which she compartmentalized until she forgot to mention it to the most important people in her life. That is what Jennifer finds unbearable and very difficult to understand but love is an addiction and she couldn't see a future without the brunette in her life.

* * *

After 5 minutes of staring at the picture, JJ gained composure or rather a sense of her surroundings. After realizing she was still in her office, JJ decided it was time to go home. Once the blond placed the offensive picture in her messenger bag, she sent a text out to Garcia telling her she was heading home and she rushed out of the bullpen, stealthily enough so no one would see her.

She wouldn't dare look at Emily for the fear of lashing out at work so she tried to distance herself from the brunette in order to clear her mind. Henry was at her parent's house as usual which was a good thing because she couldn't confront Emily with a four year old around.

On the drive to her home all she could think about was the woman in the picture as thousands of questions formed, all with different conclusions.

_Why hadn't Emily told her she was almost married? Is she still married?_

The thought of Emily already settled in and living the American Dream plagued JJ, thoughts like a virus eating away at the cells viable for life.

While driving on autopilot, JJ found her way home.  
Robot like movements were etched into JJ's muscles as she moved to her bedroom and undressed, removing her work clothes for a comfortable sweat pants and a Georgetown T-shirt that has been torn in every way possible. Emily has been trying to steal that T-shirt away from her for the longest.

_Emily._

Moving into her kitchen, JJ placed a bottle of red wine on the kitchen counter, her intent of being relaxed when Emily came home.

_Home._

JJ was known to hold her liquor and in a situation like this, that was paramount. A drunk JJ wouldn't help matters any and JJ tried her best to rest the frantic thoughts in her mind.

With the envelope on the kitchen table, JJ was sitting with her hands in her hair, threading her fingers through blond hair, refusing to release the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

Finally, after an hour or so, keys were heard outside the front door as someone tried to find the right key. After a few more seconds the door opened to a very pissed of blond woman.

The first thing Emily noticed when she walked into her home was the envelope. The next was the tension in Jennifer's shoulder and the bloodshot blue eyes looking directly at her.

Emily knew something was wrong, something was very wrong as her gut clenched and she forgot how to breathe. Whatever was in that envelope was about to set off a domino effect she had no control of.

She hesitantly walked towards her blond beauty and spoke, "Babe, what's wrong? Garcia told me you left early. Why didn't you tell me?

Apparently that wasn't the right choice of words as Jennifer shot her a "Fuck you" look and responded in a raspy voice and mocked, "Why didn't you tell tell me?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing."

That statement caught Emily off guard. She told Jennifer everything, she told her about her depressing childhood, being a pawn in her parents political game, she told her about her time in Italy and even about her promiscuous ways when she wasn't in her right mind and seeking comfort. She told the blond agent every-

Emily paused as her thoughts trailed off.

_Oh shit._

_Alex._

After Jennifer pushed the envelope towards Emily, any other words Emily had were caught in her throat as she knew Jordan had something to do with the way her fiancée was acting and dreaded to see the contents of the envelope.

After opening what was quickly becoming the enemy, her thoughts were confirmed as she went through a thousands emotions after seeing the photo that symbolized the woman she was in the past.

_Fuck. How can I explain this?_

Jennifer caught the look of realization on Emily's face.

"So you do know her. You both have rings on, you look happy and younger. Who is she?"

_She was asking questions, _Emily thought. That was a great start. She didn't throw hot grits on her yet.

"Well, uhhh. Baby, let me first say that I'm sorry I never told you about Alex and I. I was trying to forget about her and succeeded when I met you. I'm not excusing myself, I'm in the wrong here, I just wanted to say sorry."

The features on Jennifer's face soften. "I know you Emily, so I understand, just tell me who she is."

Emily continued. "Before I was apart of the team, I was dating Alex", Emily gestured towards the picture. "We were together for 3 years and in the time trust was built, destroyed and constructed again. She cheated on me and got pregnant but I loved her, so I stayed. At least I thought I loved her. During her 4th month, she started to change and my irritation heightened. Her personality was warped and I'm sure it wasn't because of the hormones, it was her. She was unhappy. There isn't much to say, she broke up with me, I was heartbroken but a few weeks later I joined the BAU and decided to start over. That picture was in my photo album, Jordan must have taken it when we were…whatever we were."

Emily's eyes stared at her fingernails as she started to pick out the dirt underneath the nails.

After listening to the brunette's explanation, JJ could hear the raw emotion in her lover's voice. Her fiancée cared about this Alex woman deeply and it was apparent in the look Emily presented when talking about the other blond. That look, along with the words that formed sentences that gave images lead JJ to ask the most important question.

Do you still love her?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!  
**

**KXHLUVA: I'm never spelling out that name again, you know I'm talking to you. Lose weight. *head nods*****. Rada Rada=No sleep. -_-. The Nanny is on though. =).  
**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N #1: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I just haven't had time to focus on this story but here's something. Enjoy! XD.

Emily was never a people person. Her strict upbringing of being cordial and respectful was instilled into her everyday as a child. In a mansion with no parents, she was mothered and fathered by the chef and nanny that kept her company in the lonesome house. It was hard for her to fit in during school, to get people to like her. She was normally seen as a cold person, someone who worked well alone when inside she craved for human interaction. Loneliness accompanied Emily throughout most of her life and after awhile, she didn't care. She was used to having only two or three friends as her core, keeping her afloat in whatever city she was in.

Her time in NYC had been a pivotal moment in her life. She met Alex and life started to put the puzzle pieces together for her. She was no longer the outsider of high social status. She was loved by the sexiest and most caring woman ever...or so she thought.

After the disaster and heartbreak of her relationship with Alex, Emily decided to put the pieces back together in D.C. Her hope was that the BAU would introduce her with the opportunity of a lifetime. And it did because as soon as she laid eyes on Jennifer Jareau, she fell in love.

_Love_. That complicated four letter word. Throughout her life Emily question the word and it's meaning, striving to understand it and it's effects.  
How could a word hold such power, pain and passion? What is love? Is love based on pleasure? Do you really feel butterflies in your stomach when you see your lover? Is love based on the fact that your partner understands you or their presence during a hard time in your life? Love, the feeling throughout your body towards another, even though bad times, a smile can still grace your lips to make you remember how your relationship started. Love, the emotion that encompasses all.  
Needless to say, Emily realized that love isn't fully comprehensible, it's a feeling hard to describe but certain when felt.

She was sure she felt that with JJ but how can she explain to her that Alex is important to her and always will be?

Emily stammered, a slight hesitation with her mouth agape, eyes on her fiancée. Within a split second, a look came across JJ's face and Emily realized her mistake.

_She hesitated_. Possibly the worst reaction to a personal question from a lover. Emily knew that JJ was starting to question everything they had built together...again. This time she had a perfect reasoning.

_Damn you, Jordan._

"Never mind Emily, I think I got my answer."

"No JJ, please give me time to explain."

"You really need to give me an explanation? How can you claim to love me if you haven't gotten over _her_." Putting an emphasis on her, tears quickly starting to mark the blond's face.

Have you ever been heartbroken? The shattered feeling your body feels, exhaustion grapples your soul and you're unable to breath. The dim light in your tunnel as another future you've created caves in to nothing.

That's how JJ felt at this moment. Like she was dying...or already dead.

Emily looked at JJ carefully and saw the sudden and empty look in her eyes. A substantial amount of damage control was needed.

Emily reached to place her hand on JJ's shoulder but the violent flinch and killer glare her fiancée sent her stopped her in her tracks.

"JJ-"

"Goodbye Emily"

"NO! This isn't supposed to happen. I love you and only you Jay. She, Alex, she will always have a special place in my heart. She taught me a lot about my self and others. Everything happens for a reason, she was in my life to teach me something. She taught me how to love and express those feelings. Her actions led me to D.C and that's how I found you. I thank her for that. Do I love her? Not like I did before, she no longer has that effect on me."

Emily used her hand to lift JJ's chin so she could look into her baby blue eyes.

"You, Jayje, and Henry are my life. You are the last person I think about when I fall asleep and the first person I see when I wake up. I'm more in love with you than I thought possible and I'm happy. I'm sorry if my hesitation made you question us. I know I'm a fuck-up but I'm really trying to make us work and we will. Love always prevails throughout anything."

More tears fell from JJ's eyes at Emily's admission. JJ was angry at herself for falling into Jordan's well laid trap once again. She knew how Emily felt about her, the brunette showed her everyday. She was eternally grateful to be given the opportunity to spend time with her.

"I'm so sor-" JJ began.

"Baby, I completely understand, I would have reacted the same way." Offering her hand, Emily smiled when JJ jumped into her arms.

"I love you sooo much Emily Prentiss."

Emily scoffed. "How can you not, I'm just awesome!" Emily bragged, happy to know that she and JJ were back on the same page. With loves comes it's arguments but the upside to that was the make-up sex.

With her arms around Emily's neck and legs wrapped around her waist, Emily quickly found JJ's lips, sliding her tongue across the bottom lip of the blond. With that move, JJ granted Emily access as their tongues sliding against one another and that familiar ache settled between their legs.

Before things can get any hotter, Emily pulled back and asked, "Hey babe, where's Henry?"

Confusion was etched onto Jennifer's face as she tried to clear the fog in her mind and answer Emily's question-if she could remember it.

"Ummmm. Uhhh...what?"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Jennifer Jareau was speechless. I should get a medal." Emily joked but was quickly silenced when JJ's started to trail kisses along her neck, intent on giving the arrogant brunette a hickie.

"He's at my parents house babe."

Emily was in a trance with the way JJ's lips worked and as quickly as she asked the question, she'd forgotten it.

"Mhmm mmm. Yeah." Emily said, moving backward until her back hit the refrigerator, both of her hands grasping JJ's ass.

Just then, the phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emily complained as she led her soon to be wife back down to answer the phone.

"Hello...Oh hey Garcia...Yeah, she's fine, just a little bump along our beautiful journey...I know Garcia...laters girl." Emily laughed as she ended the call. Placing the phone on the counter, Emily turned and realized she had a very horny wife awaiting her.

"That was Garcia, she asked how you were and that we should figure out how to handle this Jordan situation."

A slick grin came across JJ's face as a multitude of suggestions came to her mind. However, death at the hands of a FBI agent wasn't at the top of the list.

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Right now I want to make love to my wife."

And make love they did. Surely, more than one neighbor would complain about the noise.

* * *

A/N #2: This is more than I thought about writing. I'm thinking of ending this at the next chapter. However, I need some ideas on what to do with Jordan. If you're still interested in this, let me know of your ideas. XD!

(My fellow readers this has nothing to do with my story, you're welcome to read about my stress though lol.)  
KXHLUVA: I think I'm changing my major...again AND I have a research paper to write AND a bio final to study for AND a chem test to study for (that class goes by so fast, I lost track of what's been going on...for the past month AND I have a take home exam for math (why am I not texting you this? Lol.) I need everyone to know my pain, you mostly though. *mumbles*. AND MY CHEM AND PRE-CALC FINAL IS TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS. WHO DOES THAT? Do these people not care about the holidays or the weather. Grr. (Wait, Christmas is on the 25th right?) AND *thinks* this is defiantly adding to the number of words I have. Lol. AND an old episode of CM is on with Emily looking sexy as ever. This is where my ranting stops. Lose weight.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Spoilers for "Lauren" and "JJ". Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted this story. I appreciate it. This is a repost because I changed the ending of this story.

_"That was Garcia, she asked how you were and that we should figure out how to handle this Jordan situation."_

_A slick grin came across JJ's face as a multitude of suggestions came to her mind. However, death at the hands of a FBI agent wasn't at the top of the list._

_"We can talk about that tomorrow. Right now I want to make love to my wife."_

_And make love they did. Surely, more than one neighbor would complain about the noise._

* * *

One year later

As Emily awoke, her head pounded. _Shit. I shouldn't have gone to the bar._

Another hangover resulted in a distraught. Emily Prentiss. Once the compartmentalized genius, she now led the life of someone else. It seemed as though her past had came back and presently haunted her day and night.

Last year the BAU agent was the happiest woman in the world, after finally marrying her soul mate, Jennifer Jareau, she also had a son to raise and look after.

It also didn't hurt that Garcia had another talk with Jordan to supposedly scare the woman off. Emily doesn't know what happened exactly, just that Jordan came by the house one afternoon and begged her for forgiveness. Saying that her actions were uncalled for and she was leaving D.C.

During Jordan's speech, which was held on the front porch while Garcia and JJ looked on, Penelope looked a little to calm for comfort with a smug expression on her face.

Even JJs new job at the Pentagon wasn't enough to cause conflict. Although they didn't work together, they still managed to spend as much time as a family and continued to build their relationship.

However, it took another one of Emily's mistakes eight years ago for paradise to come crashing down to pure reality. A mistake to go undercover and a mistake to think it was over.

Ian Doyle was Emily's greatest nightmare and when Emily heard that he escaped prison; her life as she knew it had changed. She would return home late, refuse to confide in JJ and the cracks of a perfect marriage started to form.

The final showdown led to Emily and JJ's final meeting in Paris, where JJ hid behind a professional tone as a last ditch effort to conceal her true feelings as she informed Emily of her new identities.

But inside, the well articulated media liaison was a mess and knew her life would never be the same again.

Since the day Emily walked away from the love of her life at that table in Paris, she was never the same either. At first she convinced herself of finding Doyle and killing him but as the days passed and the night wore on, she realized just how much her life had changed.

Without JJ, she was nothing and could barely walk out of the house without heading to a bar.

Now, as Emily laid in another bed so unlike her own, in another country, with another headache. She looked beside her and knew she needed that spark in her life; needed that someone who guided her just by a look, she needed a love to revitalize her weakened pulse. Then maybe, just maybe, she could get her life back on track.

She wonder what Jennifer was doing at the moment, then remembered it was close to 4 am, avoiding turning over, she remained on her side of the bed, facing the door and starting at the blurred vision of the clock.

* * *

Jennifer wakes up slowly, burrowing further into her pillow as she avoids opening her eyes to another empty bedside.

The coldness to her right indicated that whoever was supposed to be there left a while ago and didn't plan on coming back.

However that familiar scent that lingered in Jennifer's bedroom made the media liaison think the other resident may have returned for just a second.

Jennifer grimaced as she remembered that that wasn't and hasn't been the case for a while.

The past year for the media liaison was filled with tears and a number of words that culminated to heartbreak.

* * *

Sunlight somehow finds it's way into the room and causes the dark haired woman to open her eyes. Caramel skin plays tag with the shade as the breeze moves the curtains with such ease.

Jordan smiles, as she looks at the back of the raven-haired women adjacent to her sleeping peacefully.

_Close enough_. Jordan sighs happily.

She trails a finger down the back of her lover as she imagines the familiar face of her soul mate. The arched eyebrows, ones that fit porcelain like skin so perfectly. Eyelids that cover the most beautiful brown eyes that stare into her soul every time. A pointy nose made just for those intimate Eskimo kisses. Thin lips designed to make her smile which normally leads to delectable kisses. Not nearly the object of her affection but a doppelganger who kept her living in the fantasy world she longed to stay in.

_This is how love feels. This is happiness. _Jordan thinks as she scoots closer to spoon her girlfriend, a devilish smile forms as she falls back to sleep, doubting that she will never let THIS one go…like the last.

**A/N: Maybe this clears up some confusion. Sorry guys.**


End file.
